


I Care For You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hiii! Would you consider writing something with Thor where at first he seems really cocky and you’re like 🙄🙄🙄 until you see a different side of him, maybe on a mission where you get hurt? Or something not as serious like him doing something super thoughtful? Sorry I didn’t want to be too specific and constrain you, but not too broad!😊
Relationships: Thor & Reader, Thor & You, Thor/Reader, Thor/You
Series: Marvel [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 18





	I Care For You

Above the fighting, you could hear Thor’s boisterous laughs and shouts of triumph, “Is that all you’ve got?!” 

You can’t help but roll your eyes before landing a punch to a hostile’s face, hearing that familiar crunch of their nose breaking, “I got fifteen, Thunder Head! Whatchu got?!” 

You glance over your shoulder to see Thor frown. You see the blue sparks form in his eyes as he summons lightning to his hammer and throws it down, throwing back any hostiles within his proximity. 

He grinned widely at you, “I’d say…” he hummed as he looked around to the unconscious bodies around him, “Thirty? Maybe thirty-five? Closer to forty, probably.”

You scoff and throw another roll of your eyes at him, “Show off.” You continue to fight off any more people that come your way, also dodging and diving to prevent from getting shot at. 

“Don’t be so jealous, Y/N. Not everyone can be as powerful as me.” you hear him say through the comms as you dive behind a car to prevent from being shot. 

“Not everyone was born a God, Sparkle Fingers!” you retort back, grabbing your gun from your holster and firing some shots from your hiding place, “If you’re so powerful, why don’t you get incapacitate all these hostiles then.”

“Gladly,” you heard him and you could practically hear the smirk through his tone. You hear another rumble of thunder and a huge blast of lightning. It was so bright you had to cover your eyes, “All done.” you heard him say and you peeked from behind the car to see that he had, indeed, taken out the rest of the hostiles in your area. 

He waltzed over to you, swinging his hammer about, “You’re welcome,” he said with a smirk. 

You refrained from rolling your eyes again and you spoke into the comm, “We’re all clear here, Cap. What’s your status?”

“Good to go, Y/N. Meet back at the rendezvous point and-”

“AH!” you cry out when you hear gunshot and feel a searing pain through your leg. 

“Y/N!” Thor cries out and turns to wear the shot came from. He throws his hammer with all his might and you wince when you hear a crunch and a thud. Mjölnir flies back into his hands with ease and he kneels beside you, “Steve, she’s been shot in the leg.”

“Do you need backup?”

“No,” you gritted out. Just meet us at the rendezvous point. We’ll be there.”

Thor frowned, “But Y/N-”

“Just pick me up and fly us to the point, Thor. The sooner we get there, the sooner I could get this bullet out.”

With a tight lipped nod, he scooped you up and swings mjölnir until you’re both lifted up into the air. Your breath hitches when you feel the air pass along your wound. 

Thor looks down at you concerningly, “It’s alright, Y/N. You’ll be okay.”

______________________

You woke up to bright white lights and a beeping noise. You groan as your vision begins to set. You’re in the medbay at the Compound. 

“You’re awake,” you hear Thor say with a relieved sigh. You turn to see that he’s sitting on the other side of the bed next to you. 

“What happened? I remember getting on the jet-”

“You started losing a lot of blood. You were going in and out of consciousness. As soon as we landed, I brought you here. Doctor Cho gave you a sedative for the pain and took the bullet out. She used some regenerative contraption to fix your wound.” he gestured to your blanket covered legs. You looked underneath to see that there was no evidence on your leg that you had been shot.

“Cool,” you mumbled, setting the blanket back down and turning to Thor again, “How long have I been out?”

“Twelve hours or so, I think. But I think the pain, the medicine, and exhaustion all had a play into that. But, while you were out, I went to your room and tidied things up. I watered your plants as well. They were starting to look sickly, you should really take more care of them.” his words were filled with such concern and worry, it made you feel all warm inside. 

You were so used to seeing Thor as this guy who believed he was better than everyone else because he was a God and to see this softer, more vulnerable side of him was so refreshing. 

“Thank you, Thor. You didn’t have to do that or even watch over me while I’m here.”

He softly smiled at you, “I care about you. There’s really no need to thank me, but you’re welcome, nonetheless. I-” he chuckled to himself, “I’m sure the rest of the team would like to know you’re awake. I’ve kept them away from you long enough. FRIDAY, please alert everyone that Y/N’s awake.”

“Right away, Thor.” the AI responded with her soft voice. 

“Other than organize my room and keeping my plants alive, what else have you been doing since I was asleep?”

He shrugged, “Just watch you sleep. But no in a creepy way!” he pointed out, “More in an…adoring way?”

“Adoring?” you asked with a smirk. 

Thor nodded, a smile on his lips, “That and, well, you talk in your sleep. Do you really wish to be crushed by my, as you put it, Thunder Thighs?” he asked with a hearty laugh as you throw your face into your hands in embarassment.


End file.
